


Family Secrets

by ShipQueen19



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipQueen19/pseuds/ShipQueen19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annalise Keating is a woman of many secrets. These secrets prove to be deadly when she is violently attacked and killed in her home. Her presumed death will prove to be a catalyst for many revelations from the past, present and future. Wesley Gibbins is arrested for Rebecca's murder which forces Bonnie to come to his defense. Bonnie and Wes team up to find answers. Wes reveals a major maternity bombshell involving Annalise. Annalise will be forced to confront her feelings for Bonnie when Bonnie spirals out of control after an ultimate betrayal from Annalise. Can she save the relationship with the woman she loves and save her student from an unlawful prison sentence? Will Annalise be able to forgive Bonnie for keeping a huge secret from her? Can their relationship be saved or are the family secrets just too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

This is a How to Get Away with Murder Fanfiction Story. Most parents say they would know their child anywhere regardless of how long it had been sense they had seen them. What if they were right across the room from you?

Annalise Keating got up early that Thursday morning wanting to prepare for class. Well that was a lie she wanted to try to forget what she had become over the past few years. She couldn’t help but remember the look on Wesley’s face when she had held him in her arms the week before. They had struck up a quick bond almost instantly. She had never had that before. She didn’t believe he had ever had it before either.  
Annalise remained silent in her thoughts. She then decided to call Wes to check on him.  
“Professor Keating?” Wes asked coming to himself.  
“Wes, how are you feeling?” Annalise asked realizing it was a stupid question.  
“I feel lost and now I feel guilty.” Wes said with a sigh.  
“We will find Rebecca, Wes. You did what you thought was right.” Annalise said trying to comfort him.  
“I actually have something else that I need to talk to you about.” Wes said more nervous than usual. 

Annalise was just about to ask Wes about his guilt. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a loud knock on her door.  
“Wes hold on there is someone at the door.” Annalise said approaching the door.  
She couldn’t imagine who it was at her door this early in the morning. She had given Bonnie and Frank the day off. She went to the door dressed in only her bathrobe and slippers. Nothing could have prepared her for the horror that was waiting for her at the door.  
Annalise pulled the door open assuming it was Bonnie and the next thing she saw was a large man wearing a mask bursting into the door and pushed her down to the floor flinging the phone across the room. He then began beating her. Annalise felt a sharp pain to her face and forceful punch breaking her nose. The man didn’t stop there he picked her up and threw her into the wall with such force it broke her arm. Annalise slid down onto the floor.  
Annalise began screaming for help and crawling toward the phone.  
“Wes help me please.” Annalise screamed and cried as she crawled through her own blood to the cellphone.  
“Annalise.” Wes screamed back in a panic unable to help her.  
Annalise then felt the beatings stop and hoped her attacker was done with her. She was horribly mistaken. Her attacker then flipped her over and fired three shots one to the chest. One shot to the arm and another to the leg.  
“No one is going to love you. Anna Mae.” The man said leaving her on the floor choking on her own blood.  
“Annalise listen to me. I am on my way. If you can hang up the phone, I will call 911.” Wes pleaded.  
Wes knew that he couldn’t help Annalise from his apartment so he ran out of his apartment all the while talking to Annalise on the phone.  
Wes ran to his bike and made the twenty minute commute to campus. Once he reached Annalise’s office, he saw all of the ambulances and police cars surrounding the house. He ran in the house and saw all of the blood and rushed over to inconsolable Bonnie who was standing by the stairs along with the rest of the Keating Five.  
“Bonnie, How is she?” Wes asked afraid of her answer.  
“Wes, Professor Keating was attacked.” Michaela said taking over for Bonnie who was too upset to speak.  
“I know she was attacked. We were talking just before, during and I heard everything. Now how is she?” Wes asked.  
“Wes, Annalise died. She bled out right here in this room Bonnie found her.” Michaela whispered.  
Wes felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn’t believe his ears. He never got to confess his secrets to Annalise. He would have to carry that guilt for the rest of his life, but most of all he would never know if his beliefs about Annalise were true.  
“Wes are you ok?” Laurel asked taking Wes’s hand.  
“That’s exactly what Annalise asked me this morning.” Wes said.  
“Bonnie says the police need to interview you.” Michaela says still in shock.  
“Ok I’ll help in any way I can, and I want to find out who did this to Annalise.” Wes says following an officer into the next room.  
Three days pass. Annalise’s family had come to the funeral but had refused to stay in the house and since it was empty Bonnie decided to enter the still active crime scene to remember Annalise.  
Bonnie goes upstairs to Annalise’s bedroom and wraps herself in her bathrobe just so she can inhale her scent.  
“Annalise, how can you be gone.” Bonnie cries.  
Wes enters the room hours later and finds Bonnie asleep on the bed. He doesn’t wake her. Instead he goes to her nightstand and removes her hairbrush. He took several hairs from the brush and is on his way to the door when Bonnie wakes up.  
“What the hell are you doing up here?” Bonnie asked getting up off of the bed.  
“Look I just wanted to be near her things that remind me of her.” Wes said.  
“What the hell do you have in your hand? Is that her hair?” Bonnie yells jumping off the bed.  
“Yes it is but I can’t talk about it now. I have to go.” Wes says reaching the door.

“You shouldn’t even be up here.” Bonnie yells still draped in Annalise’s robe. 

“At least I am not wearing her clothes and sleeping in her bed.” Wes said coldly.

“You have no idea what my relationship with Annalise is like.” Bonnie said matching his coldness through her tear stained face.  
Bonnie and Wes stood in silence for a few moments until they were interrupted by the sound of Bonnie’s phone. Bonnie finds her phone and sees a message from a blocked number. 

“If you want to find out what happened to Annalise Keating. Meet at 133 Lincoln Street tomorrow night 9:00 p.m.”  
“Look I’ve got to go.” Wes said beginning to cry. 

“Wes why do you need her hair?” Bonnie asked sensing Wes’s pain.

“Because, I have to do a maternity test.” Wes said with tears streaming down his face.

“Annalise doesn’t have any children.” Bonnie said.

“I think she has a son.” Wes said with tears now falling down his face. 

“Who is this so called son? Have you met him?” Bonnie asked still in shock.

“It’s me Bonnie. I think Annalise was my mother.” Wes says breaking down in Bonnie’s arms.


	2. Downtown Train

Bonnie stood frozen holding Wes before he broke the silence.  
“I always believed my mother committed suicide, but before I enrolled in law school I found a copy of my adoption records. It listed my biological mother on them.” Wes said pulling away from Bonnie.   
“Annalise doesn’t have any children. If she did I would know about it.” Bonnie said unable to get the text out of her mind.  
“Why are you so damn sure that I am not her son?” Wes asked his voice filled with despair and grieve.   
“Because at the time Annalise would have been pregnant with you. She and I were close.” Bonnie says trying to remain her composure.   
“Close enough to know who she was sleeping with.” Wes said growing frustrated.   
“Look she is not your mother. I don’t know who your biological mother is but we also have a bigger problem to deal with. We don’t know who murdered Annalise.” Bonnie said finally letting her tears fall.  
“Bonnie, the police will find who did this.” Wes says laying the hair brush back on the nightstand.  
“There was almost no evidence at the scene. Annalise was so badly beaten she was almost unrecognizable.” Bonnie said taking a seat on the bed.   
“So this was personal.” Wes said taking a seat beside Bonnie.   
“It appears so. I should go home. I have a meeting tomorrow.” Bonnie said still unable to leave the bed.  
“Bonnie, I think you should stay here. I know you and Annalise were close. I think she would want you here.” Wes said wrapping his arms around Bonnie before leaving the room without the brush.   
“Wes, wait a minute.” Bonnie said stopping Wes outside the door.  
“What is it?” Wes asked heading back inside the door.  
“She cared about you Wes. I know you’ve been wondering and she did. Believe it or not there was a time that she would have told you how she felt.” Bonnie said taking a breath.  
“How did you two meet?” Wes asked.  
“It was on the train. The downtown train.” Bonnie says. “Back when she called herself Anna Mae.”  
Bonnie sat there in the silence and began to remember the early days of her relationship with Annalise.  
Flashback Train station twenty five years ago.  
Bonnie Winterbottom entered the train early that morning to get to her first law class that morning. It was early so early that it was barely light outside.   
Anna Mae was entered the train behind her and was looking very studious with her head buried in her books. When the train pulls out from the station, Bonnie slips and falls into Anna Mae.  
“Oh I’m sorry.” Bonnie says awkwardly pulling away from Annalise/Anna Mae.

Anna Mae notices her awkwardness and can’t help but smile.   
“Hey it’s fine. I needed a break anyway.” Anna Mae said reading a book.   
“You know I’m not taking this train to make friends this morning. I just want to get to class, graduate, and become a lawyer so I never have to go back to that rat hole of a home town I come from.” Bonnie says coldly.  
“Don’t worry with an attitude like that you won’t make any friends.” Anna Mae says moving closer.   
“I’m sorry ok it’s just my first day of law school and I can be a little bit rude sometimes. I’m sorry.” Bonnie said whining.  
“Look I get it but if you want to be a good Lawyer then you need to stop whining and apologizing every time you think you did something wrong. Sometimes you have to do and say things that are not polite in order to do your job.” Anna Mae says with a now firm tone.   
Bonnie stands there in shock for a few moments until Anna Mae cracks a smile.  
“Look at your face. You really need to learn the difference between who you want to be in the courtroom verses who you are when you ride the train on your way to class.” Anna Mae says taking Bonnie’s arm and leading her from the train.  
“Where are we going” Bonnie asks growing more curious.  
“We are going to class I thought.” Anna Mae said.  
“We are going to class.” Bonnie said in shock.  
“I sit behind you in criminology.” Anna Mae said with a smirk.   
“I never noticed before.” Bonnie said.  
“Well I had to take a few weeks off at the beginning of the year.” Anna Mae said following Bonnie onto the platform.   
“You know even though I wasn’t looking for a friend today maybe I found one accidently.” Bonnie smiled.  
“Don’t get too attached. I’ve been known to disappear.” Anna Mae smiles.  
“Why would you want to disappear?” Bonnie asks.   
“Sometimes, bad things happen and things get messy. When they get messy, the only place you can go is into the shadows. To protect yourself and the ones around you.” Anna Mae says growing serious for a moment.  
“What is the best way to disappear?” Bonnie asks.  
“Faking your death is the best way to disappear. I mean no one looks for a dead woman.” Anna Mae says.

Back to present.  
“You are saying Annalise used to disappear for weeks.” Wes said getting lost in thought.   
“I’ve said too much already.” Bonnie says trying to downplay what she said.  
“Are you saying Annalise could have simply disappeared, but you saw her body.” Wes said growing more curious.  
“When I got here she was in the floor but I was ushered into the living room while the paramedics took her out and she died in the ambulance.” Bonnie said trying to get the image of Annalise out of her mind.  
“So it is possible that she could have had some sort of plan in motion.” Wes said desperate for Annalise to be alive.  
“You really believe she could be your mother. Don’t you?” Bonnie asked.  
“Yes I do. Are you sure that it was her body in the doorway when you came in and found her?” Wes asked growing frustrated.  
“Trust me no one would know Annalise’s body better than me.” Bonnie said before she realized what she had said.  
“How would you know her body?” Wes asked puzzled.  
“Annalise and I were…” Bonnie was cut off by a loud crash from downstairs.  
Cut Too  
Interior Private Hospital Room  
A very much alive Annalise is laying in bed connected to many machines. Her face is badly beaten and she looks very frail. Dr. Cook comes in and begins to check her vitals.  
“Will I live Maria?” Annalise asks her doctor/friend.  
“It looks like you will pull through but you are still critical. I will not allow you to compromise your life by looking for the person who did this to you.” Dr. Cook says.   
“I’m going to disappear this time Maria. I’m done with all of it the cases, the students. I just want to disappear.” Annalise says closing her eyes.  
“So you’re finally done. This one beating finally did you in. The infamous Annalise Keating is walking away from everything she has built.” Maria says taking a seat next to Annalise’s bed.  
“I can’t do it anymore.” Annalise said not sounding like herself.  
“What about Bonnie?” Maria asks.  
“What about her?” Annalise asks very coldly.  
“If I remember correctly, you always said when you disappeared for good she would have the option of going with you.” Maria said.  
“Things change.” Annalise said as a tear fell down her bruised face.  
Cut to Annalise’s foyer.   
Bonnie and Wes get to the bottom of the stairs to find the police waiting with a search warrant.  
“Excuse me what are you doing here?” Bonnie asked.  
“We have a warrant to arrest Wesley Gibbins for the murder of Annalise Keating and Rebecca Sutter.” The detective said handcuffing Wes.  
“Wait Rebecca is dead.” Wes said in shock as the detective began to pull out his cuffs.  
“Yes her throat was cut but you knew that already.” The detective said.  
“This is ridiculous. You have absolutely no evidence to arrest Wes for these murders.” Bonnie says reading through the warrant.   
“We found Rebecca’s body in the woods a few blocks away from Mr. Gibbins apartment and the knife used to kill Annalise Keating was found in the dumpster at a local restaurant with Mr. Gibbins fingerprints on it.” The detective said leading Wes out of the door.   
“Wes don’t say anything without a warrant.” Bonnie says pulling out her cellphone.  
Cut to….  
Annalise’s hospital room  
Maria stands up and takes Annalise’s hand in hers.  
“You should have told her Annalise. You should have told her everything back then Annalise. You should have told her about the baby. You should have told her what happened to you. Then maybe things could have been different.” Maria said feeling helpless.  
“Well it is too late now and it’s too late to make it right so the only thing left to do is disappear. Alone Maria.” Annalise coughs closing her eyes for a few moments.  
Maria’s phone rings.  
“Dr. Maria Cook. Can I help you.” Maria asks.  
“Hey, Maria its Bonnie. I need your help. I need you to run a DNA test for me.” Bonnie pleads.  
“Ok, I can do that for you and I think you should bring it to me yourself at the hospital.” Maria says hoping Bonnie will run into Annalise at the hospital.  
“I will be down there as soon as I can. Did you hear about Annalise?” Bonnie asked trying to remain composed.  
“Yes, I heard about it. I am so sorry Bonnie I know this can’t be easy for you.” Maria says leaving Annalise’s room.  
“I keep waiting for her to come back through the door. You know like before.” Bonnie says wimpering.  
“Bonnie just meet me at the hospital in an hour. Ok” Maria says hanging up.  
Maria reenters Annalise’s room preparing herself for the fight of a lifetime to convince Annalise that she needed to give Bonnie the chance to go with her.

“Annalise, you need to tell Bonnie the truth.” Maria didn’t realize she was pleading.  
“No, I told you I’m leaving.” Annalise says coldly.  
“So you’re leaving again. Well she should be used to it by now. It’s not like you haven’t done it before.” Maria yells storming out.  
Flashback Annalise’s College Loft  
Annalise had been gone for several hours but had somehow managed to return to the loft before Bonnie. She was sitting in the bay window alone in her bathrobe drinking a glass of wine waiting for Bonnie to come home.  
Bonnie came in the door and dropped her shoes and bags at the door unable to hide her smile at the thought of Annalise being home.  
“Annalise, hey are you home?” Bonnie asked entering the living room.  
“Bonnie, glad to see you made it home.” Annalise said handing Bonnie her glass of wine.  
“Thanks, I’m just glad you were here when I got here.” Bonnie said sipping the wine.   
“Bonnie there is something I have to tell you.” Annalise said rising from the window.  
“Can’t we just sit here for a minute? I mean we haven’t seen each other in six months.” Bonnie says leaning in to kiss Annalise’s shoulder that was slightly exposed.  
“Bonnie, it’s over.” Annalise said pulling away violently.  
“What are you talking about?” Bonnie asked coming out of her state of shock.  
“I’m going to marry Sam.” Annalise said firmly.  
“How can you do this to me Annalise to us.” Bonnie pleaded.  
“Bonnie, you know that you and I were a means to an end.” Annalise said coldly.  
“You’re lying we were in love. Annalise we are in love.” Bonnie cried reaching out for Annalise.  
“No you were an experiment and now the experiment is over.” Annalise said carrying out Bonnie’s bags.   
“So now you are just going to toss me out like the trash.” Bonnie screams.  
“This is my house and you are no longer invited to be here. Get the hell out.” Annalise yells.   
Bonnie picks up the glass of wine and throws it at Annalise.   
“I will never forgive you for this.” Bonnie yells storming out of the door.  
“Good.” Annalise said allowing a tear fall down her face.  
Back to present…  
Annalise wipe a small tear from her eye.  
“I’m sorry Bonnie.” Annalise cried.  
Bonnie received a text from Maria asking her to meet her in this room in the hospital. Bonnie never expected to see Annalise laying in that bed behind the door.  
“Sorry for what Anna?” Bonnie asked with tears falling down her face.


	3. I Killed Rebecca

Bonnie stood in shock at the door.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" Annalise said sitting up in bed.

"How could you do this to me. All you had to do was call me and I would have been right here. "Bonnie yelled tears still falling down her face.

"Bonnie, I had no reason to tell you the truth. I didn't tell anyone." Annalise yelled as loud as possible.

"Oh so now I'm just anybody." Bonnie yelled. "There was a time I would have been the only one you wanted here."

Annalise tried to remain unaffected by Bonnie's words.

"Get out of here Bonnie. Don't you have some sort of plans with one of my former students tonight?" Annalise smirked.

"You know about that?" Bonnie asked forcing her way into the room.

"Of course I know everything that goes on in my office." Annalise said applying ice to her bruised face.

"Are you ok?" Bonnie asked entering the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Annalise asked.

"I want to help you Annalise." Bonnie said sitting beside her bed.

"Then forget you saw me and let me disappear." Annalise whispered.

"I can't do that." Bonnie said taking in Annalise's battered face.

"Sure you can. When you think about how horrible I have been to you and it should be rather easy." Annalise says turning away from Bonnie.

"I am going to see Maria and when I get back we are going to talk about this." Bonnie says pulling back her hand from stroking Annalise's back.

"I have nothing left to say." Annalise says turning away coldly.

Bonnie rises from her chair and walks over to the door.

"I wasn't asking Annalise. When I get back we are going to have this out." Bonnie demands slamming the door behind her.

Cut to Maria's Office

Bonnie bursts in the office to find Maria sitting at her desk. Bonnie threw her phone down on her desk in an outrage.

"Is this your way of telling me about Annalise being alive?" Bonnie asked still reeling from finding out Annalise is alive.

"Bonnie look I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you that Annalise was here." Maria says trying to calm Bonnie down.

"All you had to do was call me. You know I would have dropped anything to be here for her." Bonnie says collapsing in an armchair across from Maria.

"Bonnie believe me I know how much you care about Annalise. Remember I was there when you two were together. I know how much you two loved each other. I wanted to call but Annalise refused." Maria said taking a seat across from Bonnie.

"Of course she did. Is she going to be ok? I saw her and she looks like there was some severe damage. Will she be ok?" Bonnie asked trying to remain focused.

"She was shot three times and she was beaten pretty badly." Maria said trying to downplay Annalise's injuries.

"How bad is it Maria?" Bonnie asked desperate for answers.

"She has several broken bones including her arm which she may never regain full function of. Her entire body is battered. She is refusing pain medication even though I know that her entire body is aching." Maria says as she watches Bonnie's tears fall.

"I need to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth please." Bonnie pleads with her tears falling.

"What is it?" Maria asks.

"Did Annalise have a baby?" Bonnie asks.

"Yes she was pregnant. It happened back in law school." Maria said taking a seat across from Bonnie.

"When did she get pregnant?" Bonnie asks realizing that it might have happened while they were together.

"It was when she got back from Europe. She was pregnant." Maria said.

"That was when we broke up." Bonnie paused. "Did she leave me because of the baby?"

"You'll have to ask her that." Maria said.

"I need you to run the DNA on the hairs and let me know what you found. Don't tell Annalise about the test." Bonnie said walking toward the door.

"Bonnie, you still love her don't you? That's why you have been working for her all these years." Maria said allowing a small smile to form on her face.

"Just run the DNA." Bonnie says leaving the room.

Flashback Annalise and Bonnie's loft 20 years earlier.

Bonnie is sitting on the living room floor drinking a glass of wine reading through case material. She is dressed in the typical college wear hoodie, glasses, and messy bun hair. Annalise comes in from court well mock court. She came in and took her shoes off at the door and joined Bonnie on the floor.

"Are you still reading through that mob case?" Annalise asked taking a seat across from Bonnie.

"Hey how was court?" Bonnie asked giving Annalise a quick peck on the lips.

"It was interesting. Sam is trying for an insanity defense." Annalise says taking one of the files from the table.

"And you don't think he should." Bonnie questioned looking up from her files.

"Mr. Lombardo is not crazy. He is just an arrogant ass who gets a sick pleasure out of beating up women." Annalise says getting up from the table.

"Are you ok defending somebody like that?" Bonnie asked getting up from the table following Annalise into the kitchen.

"Everyone is entitled to a good defense. You know that." Annalise said taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"I know and I agree with you, but I know how you feel about violence against women. Because of what happened to you." Bonnie says moving behind Annalise wrapping her arms around her nuzzling her neck.

"I am not saying that he should get off. You know me better than that." Annalise says turning to face Bonnie.

"I know but maybe you should tell Sam that his defense is weak." Bonnie says handing her a file.

"He makes me just want to disappear." Annalise says kissing Bonnie's cheek.

"That's not a bad idea you know. Just promise me one thing." Bonnie says kissing Annalise passionately.

"After that I might just promise you anything Miss Winterbottom." Annalise whispers seductively.

"Promise me that when you disappear that I will be able to come with you." Bonnie says watching Annalise walk away and take a seat on the kitchen counter.

"You would really follow me anywhere wouldn't you?" Annalise said coming to the realization that Bonnie was serious.

"There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." Bonnie said walking over and seductively pulling Annalise off of the counter.

"I thought you had case files to go through." Annalise said with a seductive smile.

"Then why did you climb on that counter looking so seductively?" Bonnie asked leading Annalise to the bedroom.

"Because case files are so much more fun to go through naked." Annalise smirked as the two collapsed onto the bed.

Cut to Annalise's hospital room

Annalise is asleep in her bed when Bonnie enters. Bonnie looks at her battered face and body. Her anger is still fuming but she can't help but feel sorry for her. She wanted to just curl up in bed with her but she knew that wasn't possible.

"Annalise, can you wake up for a second?" Bonnie asks softly taking a seat beside her bed.

"What is it?" Annalise coughs groggily.

"Annalise can you hear me?" Bonnie asked taking her hand.

Annalise felt very groggy and for once in her life was unable to lie or put her guard up.

"My baby. Where is my baby?" Annalise asked whimpering.

"Annalise its ok. I called your mama. She's on her way." Bonnie says stroking her face.

"Ok just bring my baby back to me." Annalise still barely conscious.

"I've got to go." Bonnie said wiping her eyes.

Bonnie left Annalise alone in the room and got her phone out to make a phone call to Asher. He later met her in the parking garage of the hospital.

Cut to Parking Garage

"Bon Bon where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for hours." Asher said taking a bite from an apple.

"I need you to go to the police station and bail out Wes Gibbins. Then I want you to bring him to the office." Bonnie demanded getting into her car in the parking garage.

"Is this about Annalise and that whole secret lesbian thing?" Asher smirks to Bonnie through the car window.

Bonnie gets out of the car and grabs Wes pulling him in closely.

"No it's about the keeping an innocent man out of prison thing. My relationship with Annalise has absolutely nothing to do with this." Bonnie said trying to maintain her composure.

"You weren't kidding were you. You and professor Keating were a thing." Asher says in shock.

"I am not going to talk to you about this right now." Bonnie says getting back in her car.

"No you don't get to do that." Asher says turning Bonnie around forcibly. "Were you thinking about her when we were having sex?"

"Yes I was. Every time we were together I was thinking about her." Bonnie says

"Why the hell should I help you?" Asher asks getting more and more frustrated.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but I need you to go to the sheriff's office and get Wes out of jail. This is about Wes and he doesn't deserve to be in jail for a crime he did not commit." Bonnie says getting back in her car.

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Asher asked finally coming to a realization.

"Just get him out of jail." Bonnie says driving off.

Bonnie drove down the busy street to Annalise's home to be greeted by Sam's sister Hannah.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bonnie asked slamming the car door in anger.

"I have every right to be here. This is my brother's house." Hannah yelled matching Bonnie's anger.

"This is still Annalise's house. Her family is inside right now. What the hell is wrong with you?" Bonnie pushed past Hannah to enter the house.

"You can't keep me away Bonnie. Your whore is dead and that house is now rightfully mine." Hannah proclaimed following Bonnie onto the porch.

"Hannah, get away from here. You have no right to be here." Bonnie says entering the house and locking the door behind her.

"Miss Ophelia. I need you to come with me ok." Bonnie yelled into the house hoping Annalise's mother would hear her.

She didn't receive a response but she did hear Hannah coming through the front door of the house behind her.

"You are not going to be able to keep me from my house." Hannah yelled forcing her way passed Bonnie and into the living room.

"This house is still the property of Annalise Keating." Mama Ophelia says entering the room slowly.

"I'm sorry mam but this is my house now." Hannah says handing Bonnie a paper.

"This is a copy of Sam's will that gives you ownership of the house." Bonnie says with a sigh of disbelief.

"You are going to take my daughter's home." Mama Ophelia says going over to Bonnie.

"I'm afraid that this is my home seeing as how she will no longer be needing it." Hannah says coldly.

"Can she do this?" Ophelia asks Bonnie.

"May I speak with you upstairs." Bonnie asks Ophelia.

Cut to Annalise's hospital room

Annalise wakes up when Maria bursts in her room.

"Annalise you have to see this." Maria says turning on the television.

The television cuts to the sheriff's office where Wes and Asher were being hounded by cameras.

"What is going on?" Annalise asked.

"Wes has been arrested for murder." Maria says firmly.

"Who's murder?" Annalise asks trying to get out of bed.

"Rebecca's and…" Maria paused. "And yours."

"I have to get out of here." Annalise says getting out of bed.

''Annalise you have just survived a horrible beating. You can't go anywhere." Maria says trying to persuade Annalise to go to bed.

"No I can't let Wes go to prison for two murders he did not commit." Annalise says getting out of bed.

"How do you know that Wes didn't kill Rebecca?" Maria asked.

"Because I did it." Annalise says sincerely. "I killed Rebecca."


	4. I Am Alive

Asher walks into the sheriff's office to bail out Wes. He enters the office to find Wes handcuffed to a desk in the main office.

Asher swiftly takes a seat beside Wes. "Wes Bonnie sent me down here to get you out of this hell hole."

Wes turned to Asher confused and frustrated. "Why did Bonnie send you?"

Asher asks in his usual sarcastic tone. "Probably because I am the only person that could not care less about you killing Annalise."

Wes turns to Asher with a puzzled expression. "What makes you think that I could kill somebody in cold blood?"

Asher replied with a smirked remark. "Well Rebecca knew that you killed your mom so it really wouldn't be much of a leap would it?"

Wes dropped his head and began looking at the ground. "I didn't kill my mother. My adoptive mother killed herself before I left for college."

Asher grew curious taking in every word Wes said. "You mean you were adopted?"

"Well I was bought. Whoever my mother was. She sold me to my adoptive parents." Wes said. "Did Rebecca tell you that or did she leave that part out."

"Is that why you came here to law school to find a way to track down your biological mom." Asher asked growing more and more intrigued.

"I think I know who my mother is but now it is too late to find out why she sold me." Wes said.

"Who did you think your mother is?" Asher asked.

"I told Bonnie that I believe Annalise was my mother." Wes said.

"Holy crap! Are you sure?" Asher asked

"Bonnie said it wasn't possible but I really think Annalise Keating is my mother." Wes said in almost a whisper.

"You want her to be your mother don't you?'" Asher asked walking over to the water cooler to get him a glass of water.

"I really care for Annalise and I feel that there is some sort of connection there more than the relationship between professor and student." Wes says wiping his eyes. "If Annalise is my mother it is too late to get to know her now.

Just as Asher is about to reveal his secret to Wes a deputy comes in behind him with a set of papers and a handcuff keys.

"The bail went through Mr. Gibbins you are released into the custody of Bonnie Winterbottom." The deputy said un cuffing Wes's hand cuffs.

"We should get back to Annalise's office so we can prepare your defense. I think that there will be somebody there that you really should see." Asher says ushering Wes out of the sheriff's office.

Once outside the office they are met by cameras and reporters. Asher does his best to shield Wes from the cameras but fails. They get into Asher's car and begin the twenty minute journey to Annalise's office.

"So you think good ole teach is your mama. I might just have something to cheer you up." Asher said pulling out his phone.

"Asher you really shouldn't talk on the phone while driving it's not safe not to mention illegal." Wes said growing anxious.

"Listen once I make this call you are going to thank me." Asher said waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hardwick memorial hospital this is doctor Maria Cook can I help you?"

"Yes I am Looking for a patient. I believe she is registered under the name Annalise Keating or Anna Mae Keating." Asher said seriously. "I thought this was her room."

"Asher what the hell are you doing you know that professor Keating is dead. She's not going to be at the hospital." Wes was screaming now.

"I'm her doctor can I ask who is calling?" Maria asked in the phone rather impatiently.

"My name isn't important but tell her Wes is with me and we are on our way to her house." Asher said growing even more distracted.

Maria is growing rather frustrated with Annalise at this point because during this entire conversation Annalise has been trying to leave the hospital against medical advice.

"Does he need to talk to her?" Maria asked motioning toward Annalise.

"Yeah he does." Asher says firmly.

Annalise grabs the phone from Maria. Just as she does all she can hear is a loud crash. Screams fill her ears from the other end of the line as the car crossed into the other lane colliding with a truck head on. Annalise sits down on her hospital bed in shock. "Wes are you there? Wes?"

Maria placed a hand on Annalise's shoulder. "Annalise what happened?"

Annalise began to cry. "I don't know I think there was some kind of accident."

Maria went for the door. "I'll go out and see if I can find out anything.

Annalise set on the bed alone pleading in the phone for Wes to answer.

Bonnie and Ophelia enter Annalise's office. This will be their first completely honest conversation they have ever had. Bonnie could feel her heart in her throat. She knew that Annalise's mother deserved to know the truth about Annalise but she just wasn't sure that it should could come from her.

"I have to tell you something." Bonnie said almost whispering.

"I already know." Ophelia says taking a seat across from Annalise's desk.

"Wait what is it that you know?" Bonnie asks.

"I know that you were in love with my daughter and that you two used to be lovers." Ophelia says.

"How long have you known?" Bonnie asks taking a seat beside Ophelia.

"Since the night she told me about the baby." Ophelia says taking Bonnie's hand.

"Did you know who the baby's father was?" Bonnie asks calmly.

"No she never told me, but she did tell me that you didn't want children." Ophelia said sternly.

"I wanted children but I cannot get pregnant. I never told her about any of this. How did she know?" Bonnie asked standing up abruptly.

"What were you wanting to talk to me about?" Ophelia asks.

"I need you to go upstairs and get some of Annalise's clothes." Bonnie pauses to open the top drawer of Annalise's desk to find a key that was taped to the bottom.

"You expect me to just do whatever the hell you say. Why would I want to do anything for the woman who broke my daughter's heart?" Ophelia yells attempting to leave the office.

Bonnie slammed the desk drawer closed and went across the room to stop Ophelia from leaving.

"We both know Annalise has issues trusting people. She left the state to get away from her entire family." Bonnie slams the door. " I mean no disrespect to you but Annalise cheated on me and then threw me out. Up until today I thought you were a bigoted woman who hated her lesbian daughter. Now that I have met you I can see that is not true. You are a strong woman who loves and protects her family."

"Why are you protecting my daughter?" Ophelia asks stepping back from the door.

"She is my friend and my boss. It's my job to protect her." Bonnie says handing Ophelia the key.

"I am not asking the woman that gravels around this office hoping she might give her a second glance. Stop being so polite. Be the woman who loved my daughter enough to sacrifice her entire life including her law degree to keep her safe. Why are you still protecting my daughter even though she is dead?" Ophelia was so angry and confused.

"I am protecting your daughter because she is still alive." Bonnie says urging Ophelia to take a seat.

"My baby is alive and has been this entire time. Is she ok?" Ophelia cries.

"She's in the hospital. She survived the beating but we cannot let Hannah know that Annalise is alive. If she finds out Annalise might not be so lucky this time." Bonnie says heading for the door.

"What can I do to help?" Ophelia asks.

"Go upstairs to Annalise's room and get all of her clothes together. We need to get the hell out of here before Hannah realizes she is alive." Bonnie says taking the key and putting it in her pocket.

"What about that young man that was arrested." Ophelia asks growing more and more concerned.

"He is on his way here. I had Asher pick him up from the sheriff's office." Bonnie says opening the door to the office to find Michaela standing at the door.

"Ms. Pratt what are you doing here?"

Michaela lets herself in the door. "I need to ask Mrs. Ophelia some questions about Annalise."

"This is going to have to wait. We were just on our way out." Bonnie says trying to push past Michaela.

"No this can't wait." Michaela says leading Ophelia into the living room.

"Good God girl what do you want?" Ophelia asked.

"I found these adoption records in my parents' house last week." Michaela says handing Ophelia the folder of documents.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Ophelia asks beginning to look at the files.

"Bonnie asked us all to go through the documents we could find in the house having anything to do with Annalise." Michaela said taking a seat. "I found out that Annalise was pregnant several years ago. She gave birth to a son and a still born daughter on October 31, 1990."

Bonnie began to grow curious and entered the conversation. "What does that have to do with your adoption records?"

Michaela rose from her chair. "Those documents show that Annalise's daughter was born dead but that just can't be possible."

Michaela was hysterical now.

"The baby girl who those documents say died at birth. Well the documents my parents have say that she was put up for adoption three days later." Michaela proclaimed.

"What exactly are you saying?" Bonnie asked.

"I am saying that Annalise Keating gave birth to a daughter and was told she was dead. I am now saying that was not true. I am saying that it cannot be true because that baby was me and I am alive." Michaela said finally taking a breath.


End file.
